


Merry Fucking Christmas

by shiroba



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroba/pseuds/shiroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got rope for Christmas and he used it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Fucking Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fdragonreine.tumblr.com%2F).



> everything i write ends up as kind of a crack fic but oh well. this is a late xmas present for http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/

“Merry fucking Christmas, you old man, I got you rope.” Noiz threw a bundle of rope over the couch in Koujacku’s lap.  
“What the hell is this?” Koujacku picked up the rope and stared at it, confused. He turned around to find Noiz standing behind him in his underwear, a santa hat, and a bow over each nipple.  
“I want you to tie me up and fuck me, it’s my Christmas present to you.” Noiz turned around making the big bow on his ass visible and walked back into the bedroom. Koujacku wasted no time chasing after his punk boyfriend with present in hand. Noiz was waiting for him on the bed, his legs laying open and a smug grin on his face.  
“I would ask what got into you but then I remembered you’re just always weird. If this is going to be my Christmas present, don’t expect me to be easy on you.” Koujacku unraveled the rope but Noiz put his hand up and reached into the nightstand drawer.  
“I am the gift that keeps on giving.” Noiz sat up with a collar on one hand and a brightly colors bottle in the other. He put the collar on and threw the bottle to his boyfriend. In the bottle was lube that added extra sensations to sex and on that collar was the words “CUM SLUT” and a rope meant for pulling. He held the rope in his hand and twirled it while making eye contact with Koujacku, who proceded to put down everything he was holding and give that special rope a tug. Noiz grunted as he jerked forward and took the bows off his nipples. “Get to it old man, make me your slut.”  
Koujacku, slightly experienced in rope bondage from a kinky ex-lover, got to work tying up his boyfriend. First he knotted Noiz’s forearms and wrists together. He pushed Noiz against the headboard and puts a hand against his collar. “All I’ve done is tie some rope around your arms and your hard, who knew I was dating such a slut. That boner seems to be really pressing against your underwear, let me fix that.” He slides the underwear off his boner and throws them over into the corner. “Now let’s finish tying you up.” Koujacku grabbed Noiz’s ankles and tied them so he was left with his legs spread and unable to move.  
“Heh. Your ass is beautiful.” Koujacku slapped Noiz’s ass then got up and grabbed the lube and a few other things (these won’t come into “play” for a little while) from the nightstand. With the lube on his fingers, Koujacku rubs one against Noiz’s ass, making Noiz grunt. Koujacku slid his finger into Noiz and started to move it in and out before adding a second finger. He scissored his fingers until he felt Noiz was almost ready. Noiz was moaning and gasping the whole time, trying to antagonize his boyfriend.  
“That lube… really adds something to the experience. I feel amazing, shove your old man dick in already.” Noiz wiggled his ass to the best he could and his asshole twitched from the tingling lube.   
“Gladly.” Koujacku unsheathes his erection from his underwear and adds some of the special lube to it. “You weren’t kidding when you said it adds something.” Once he felt a suffeciant amount of lube coated his dick, he pressed the head of his cock against Noiz’s hole and before his boyfriend could say a snarky remark he slammed all the way into him. It turned whatever that remark was going to be into a loud moan.  
Noiz’s head fell back as sounds of immense pleasure drained from his mouth but Koujacku grabbed the rope on his collar and yanked him into a rough kiss. They exchanged salvia and moans as Koujacku continued to pound into him. He pulled his mouth away and grabbed Noiz’s ankles as he picked up the pace even more. Koujacku was grunting with every stroke and Noiz was whimpering every time his prostate was stimulated.  
“Fuck! I’m so close Koujacku, rub my dick, and send me over the edge.” Pre cum had been dripping down Noiz’s cock for a while now but it had not been touched.  
“I have something better planned.” Koujacku huffed and puffed and finished with a loud grunt, spilling inside Noiz.  
“Ahh! Your cum with the lube feels amazing! But touch my dick already, bastard.”  
“Nope.” Koujacku touched Noiz’s dick but tha was to put a cock ring on him.  
“What the hell is that?” Noiz looked down at the new accessory on his hard cock.  
“A present I got for you, and I have another one to go along.” Noiz only looked at him while Koujacku lubed up the special vibrating butt plug he ordered online.  
Noiz had asked if Koujacku would want to try bottoming, he agreed so to test out what it felt like he bought a special toy. Who knew it would be so useful on this special holiday.  
He slipped it in and moved it around until he got a reaction from Noiz, he found his prostate. With the plug in place he turned the vibration on to max power and Noiz cried out.  
“What… ahh! the fuck?!”  
“See you later, I’m gonna go for a smoke maybe pick up some food at the store, visit Aoba… I should be back in a few hours. Have fun while I’m gone!” Koujacku gave Noiz no time to respond as he left the bedroom, cleaned himself up, and ran out the house.  
Koujacku was not joking when he said a few hours because a little more than two hours later Koujacku returned to hear the angry cries and moans of his boyfriend from the bedroom.  
“Koujacku I ahh~! hear that you’re home, get in here and take this damn thing off me!”  
“I’m back!” Kouajcku took off his jacket and walked into his bedroom to find his boyfriend with red eyes and dried tears on his face. “How did you hold up being away from me?” Koujacku could not hold back the smirk as he looked at the mess he created on the bed.  
“Take. It. Off. NOW!”   
“Alright, alright. I understand.” Koujacku turned off the plug and got a sigh of relief from Noiz.  
“Now the ring.”   
“All in due time.”  
Koujacku stroked himself through his pants and grabbed the lube he left on the bed. He was only half hard when he entered Noiz but with a few slams into his raw insides and the guttural grunts that came out of his boyfriend. Koujacku did not hold back and it did not take him long to get close to orgasm. He finally granted Noiz what he wanted and took the cock ring off and started pumping his dick.  
“Shit! Fuck! Finally! AHHHHH~!” Noiz screamed and he came all over his stomach and as Koujacku finished inside him. They both were breathing heavy after. “If I wasn’t tied up and sore I would kick you in the head.”  
“Oh right, let me fix that.” Koujacku untied him and rubbed the robe marks. He expected to be hit but instead got a kiss.   
“Merry Christmas and also fuck you. That was the best orgasm I have ever had it, and with that I am going to sleep. Fuck off and Happy Holidays you old man, I love you.”  
Koujacku could not help but chuckle and pet Noiz’s head as he slept. He cleaned up and got into bed next to him, and blushed when he felt something wet on his leg and realized it was his own semen leaking from Noiz.


End file.
